Crow Feathers
by Anagramed Lillium
Summary: Light stays up late and considers how much he hates L... but then how much he's drawn to the strange detective.


Title: Crow Feathers

Rating: K+

Pairing: Hints of Light/L

Warning: None, really. Tiny hints of shounen-ai.

Word Count: 1196

A/N: I was watching Death Note, and looking at L's hair... and I just thought it resembled crow feathers, so this little drabble popped out. XD

* * *

In Light's opinion, being handcuffed to L was almost as bad as remaining in confinement. It meant he was tethered to the eccentric detective every hour of every day until such a time that L deemed Light was not Kira.

It meant they showered together, and changed together, and slept in the same bed. When one of them was hungry, they both had to go down to the kitchen for food. When one needed to use the restroom, the other waited, with the chain beneath the door.

The only good thing, perhaps, was that this positively _incensed_ Misa, and that secretly pleased Light. Even if Misa was insisting on "couple-time" while he was still attached to L, she at least kept it to a tolerable minimum.

Of course, then there was L himself. He, Light decided, was possibly the worst aspect of it. Being attached to him was like having a tiger following his every move with its eyes, just _waiting_ for a single moment of weakness, the _smallest _of cracks in Light's armor. It was then that L would pounce.

But then there were the eyes themselves. L was always _staring_ at Light, observing him with those cloudy grey eyes that never betrayed a thing. There were times, though, when Light could have sworn he saw the tiniest glint of loneliness behind L's mask, and perhaps a spark of life in those otherwise dead eyes.

Although, when L was sleeping – which was a rare thing – Light took time to study the detective, hoping that in these moments of near frailty, he might perhaps see just what drives L on. Surely it could not have simply been the need for justice…? But as Light thought more and more on it, there didn't seem to be much else that L possessed. The man had the whole world in the palm of his hand, but all he did was enforce Law. He was careful and precise, and he was determined never to lose.

_Much like myself_, Light realized as he sat up in bed one night, watching the sleeping form next to him. _He's insufferable and distant, and too determined that I am Kira. He's always on my heels, waiting for anything he thinks is a clue_. Light withheld a snort of bitter laughter. _Like he'll find anything! If I was Kira, I would know it_.

Light was sure of that much, at least. If he _was_ Kira, he would know it. He was certain he would know.

L shifted in his sleep, rolling over until Light could see the man's face. The great detective looked almost… small, like a child when he slept. Peaceful, and perhaps slightly innocent.

Light's eyes traced over L's features, taking in every detail. L was almost like a finely carved sculpture, and Light could have sworn he was made of stone, if not for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

With great ware, Light reached out, touched the gentle curve of L's jaw. He was ready to pull his hand back whenever L opened his eyes, but the detective seemed to be fast asleep. Light sighed in relief when L didn't stir, and continued to caress along up to his hair. Light paused there, brushing black tresses away from L's eyes. His hair, Light decided resembled crow's feathers. At times, it looked dull and grey, though now it shone midnight black. Light ran his fingers over the locks of hair, marveling at it and was completely oblivious when L opened his eyes.

"It is impolite to touch someone while they are sleeping, Light-kun," L said quietly, opening his eyes to look up at Light.

Light blushed darkly, and was grateful that it would have been hidden in the dark. "I wasn't—"

"It is pointless for you to lie. Your fingers are still in my hair," L pointed out.

Light quickly pulled his hands away. "It isn't what you think…" he grumbled.

"I have many thoughts on the matter, Light-kun. Most of them equate to you attempting to kill me in my sleep."

Light blinked a few times, then frowned. "I wouldn't do that, Ryuzaki," he said firmly.

"Light-kun must not take that personally. I suspect he is Kira, after all," L said, reaching up to nibble on his thumb.

"I'm not Kira!" Light declared indignantly, his voice rising against his better judgment.

"That has yet to be seen," L said mildly, and sat up with a sigh, rolling his shoulders to get rid of the stiffness that accompanied sleeping with his knees curled up against his chest.

Light glared at him, watching him for a moment before moving under the covers with an annoyed huff. It was moments like these that reminded him why he _hated_ L so much. He closed his eyes, intending to go to sleep and forget the whole embarrassing ordeal.

Strangely, he didn't feel L lie down again.

"What do you claim your reasons are?" L asked Light, his voice almost soft again.

Light sighed, shifting to look up at L. "It's not important," he replied quietly.

"If Light-kun thinks it's important, then it is," L assured him.

Light inwardly groaned. Now that L was curious about it, he wouldn't just let it slide. "I just… wanted to see if you were real."

For the first time, Light saw the most perplexed expression possible on L's face. "Real? I do not understand."

Light shrugged, and sat up. "You're just… so unemotional," he sighed.

"Emotions have a habit of compromising my work," L clarified with a frown.

"That's what I mean!" Light fixed L with an intense stare. "All you ever focus on are cases! Nothing else, except maybe your sweets, and that doesn't count!"

L cocked his head slightly, gnawing on his thumb nail again. "And what would you suggest I focus on instead?"

Light opened his mouth, but when he couldn't find anything to say, he closed it again.

L gave a sage nod at that. "You see, I do not have the social skills Light-kun does. I do not have the opportunities or the ability to participate in things the way you do. This is my work, and this is what I shall continue to do until the day that I die."

Light blinked at him, and then sighed sadly. "So you've never thought of having anything else in your life?"

"I am not interested in anything else."

"Really?" Light asked, confused by that. "Don't you have romantic desires?"

"No," L said simply, frowning at the question.

"Everyone does," Light pointed out. "Don't you get lonely?"

"I have Watari."

"That doesn't count." Light sighed heavily, running a hand back through his hair.

"Then I have you, for however long that shall last," L decided with a nod.

Light stared at him for a moment, completely thrown by L's words. "What?"

L shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean that for now I am chained to you, and I will not be alone as long as that lasts. Even if I do suspect that you may be Kira, you are still good company."

L turned dark, cloudy eyes on Light. "You are my first friend, after all."


End file.
